theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Vallette
Introduction Born in upstate New York, Vincent was raised by his mother, his father having left town 5 months before he was born. Raised within spitting distance of the Adirondack mountain range and about as close as you can get to nowhere, he spent most of his free time outside, developing a love for nature. His mother married again when he was 4, and soon Vincent not only had a new father, but also two sisters and a baby brother. Background Vincent had a happy childhood, went through school with above average grades, and was two years into high school before things started changing. After a severe bout with an unexplainable fever that lasted almost a month, fires started popping up whenever he got upset. Small ones at first, but they steadily grew in frequency and size until he realized that he was somehow causing it. After playing around with various ideas, Vincent found that with concentration, he could not only start fires, but shape them nearly any way he wanted. Needless to say, Vincent was somewhat alarmed by this revelation, and as much as he can, he tries to ignore his powers. Personality and Appearance Vincent is by nature a rather quiet, shy individual. It is far more common to find him on his own than socializing, which is for him a far more comfortable state of affairs. In conversation, he tends to listen more than he speaks, though he can become quite passionate about subjects he feels strongly about, or has a particular interest in. He makes an effort to overcome his natural reticence, though he is hampered by a caustic sense of humor which forces him to be very careful what he says, lest others think his remarks spring from genuine malice. While slow to make friends, Vincent is extremely loyal to those he considers close to him, and will do nearly anything to help them. He sees his well-being as of secondary importance to the health and happiness of his companions. He affects a jaded an cynical outlook on most subjects, particularly human motivations, which also contributes to his self-imposed pseudo-isolation. Any talk of politics or religion will inevitably be full of eye-rolling, bursts of profanity, and a measure of vitriol most people reserve for convicted felons. Despite this professed disgust with humanity as a whole, Vincent tends to believe the best of those he meets unless shown otherwise by their actions. He is a firm believer in the idea that honesty is the only policy worth having, and often takes it for granted that other people will live up to that standard. This can make him easy to manipulate an first, but if discovered, he will almost always either cut himself off from the offending party, or actively oppose them as the situation warrants. Vincent considers himself a pragmatist, and always attempts to approach situations logically. Of course, making the attempt is hardly a guarantee of success, as evidenced by his occasional outbursts of temper. However upset he is however, violence is firmly a last resort. Upon realizing he has lost his control, Vincent will often try to disengage from the confrontation and give himself some space to cool down, which can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks, depending on the nature of the altercation. Academically, Vincent is one of those people who is smart enough to cruise through most classes, and takes full advantage of it, generally finding classroom learning to be uninteresting and constricting. Because of this, he spends most of his time thinking of more interesting subjects, and has gotten a reputation for being out of it. Due to his inattention, he often mishears other people's words, which has led to some fairly bizarre misunderstandings, including about ten minutes where he thought his history teacher had proposed a visit duck-riding class. His outburst of hysterical laughter led to him being left behind when the class went to England to see the Buckingham Palace later that month. Powers and Abilities Fire conjuration, heals slightly faster than normal (even fairly minor cuts can take hours, even days) The fire he creates is slightly more intense than a woodfire of comparable size, and is limited in size to a sphere slightly larger than his head, though something that size is hard to control, and takes almost all his concentration and energy. While the amount of fire generated is strictly limited, Vince makes up for this with extraordinary control. As long as it is within that size limit, he can shape it into nearly any form. In combat, he often creates a number of fire globes about the size of his fist to direct at opponents, each of which will explode on impact with about the force of a solid punch in addition to the minor burns. The globes are directed mentally, though gestures (commonly a throwing motion) make them easier to direct. While possible to control and direct about eight at one time, this takes immense concentration and will leave him immobile and helpless until they explode or his concentration breaks, letting them dissipate. Note: Only can influence flame conjured by own power, other sources are outside his control (normal fire, other people's powers) He is capable enough in a fight (particularly if armed), though he tends to forgo the use of his powers in favor of a weapon, despite the advantages they bring him. His stated reason is that he just thinks swords are "really cool". In private conversation however, he admits that he doesn't trust his power, and worries about what could happen if he lost control. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Three years after Boudica's rebellion (64AD), survivors of her family summon "spirit of fire and war" to take vengeance against Rome. Spirit is actually a demon, bound by magic to destroy Rome. Rome burns, Nero organizes subdual of demon by priests, imprisons demon in Vesuvius Cult begins forming from Celts wanting vengeance, others seeking power soon join. (66AD) Cultists incite Jewish rebellion (68AD) Nero assassinated by cult, proclaimed suicide (69AD) Vespasion becomes Emperor, attempts to destroy cult (71AD) Last of cult in Judea suicides at Masada (79AD) Titus becomes Emperor, Demon breaks free, Pompeii (80AD) 2nd fire in Rome, demon again subdued, this time imprisoned within Titus's blood, Titus dies of fever Demonic essence is passed through his bloodline, diffused or concentrated depending on the current number of people with direct blood ties to Titus. Essence grants demonic power to the host depending on the level on concentration in an individual, determined by number of Inheritors. Had diffused to the point where Inheritors were not noticably different from others, though they might exhibit minor/isolated characteristics (temper, mild pyromania) Recently, power has been getting stronger, leading to the remaining Inheritors gaining powers. Someone is killing off Inheritors, probably to let the demon free. Vince, of course, knows none of this. Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters